The Moment We Come Alive
by Arlena4815162342
Summary: After a year, Lynn Winchester is thrown back into it again, from being a mother, dealing with an old flame, helping close the gates of Hell or watching the angels fall from Heaven, it just never ends. She just may reach her breaking point. "Lost Along The Way" sequel
1. We Need To Talk About Everything

Welcome to story four of our Hybrid Heroine! Please enjoy, and disclaimer: I do not own any characters who belong to Simple Paradox and Niknakz93. Thank you for letting me write them! WARNING: season eight spoilers immediately!

**The Moment We Come Alive  
**

**_Lost Along The Way_** sequel

_"Together we are bright as the stars, we're a light that will never die, this is the moment we come alive," ~ RED_

**x****x****x**

**Late June, 2012  
Fairfield, Iowa**

_"Dean? Sam?"_

I stare at my brothers in shock. Well, they aren't my real brothers; they are my vessel's brothers, but she doesn't know them, and they don't know her, so they are mine. HAHA. My name is Lynn Winchester. I used to be Lynn Logan, but like I said about my vessel: since Dean and Sam are her (mine) brothers, and I claimed them as mine (cough) I changed my name, plus my life as Lynn Logan ended a long time ago.

I'm seventeen. I'm 5'5, with long, dark brown hair that exactly matches the vessel Eve, the Mother of All, used (color and style) and I have green eyes as shiny as emeralds. A long time ago, I would have hated to admit that I look fairly like Dean.

Oh, I should probably mention I'm the second oldest spawn of Satan, but my big brother Damon and I call Lucifer "Daddy Devil" while our little twin sisters don't know of his existence. Their real mother died while birthing them, so the only mom they have is a demon named Eisheth, whom my human brothers and I met when we got shipped back to 1950's New York during the Apocalypse. When it was time to go back, she came with us because of a deal we made with her.

Anyway, my twin sisters are named Adena (Addy) and Serafina (Sera) and for a while I only had Addy, until I discovered that Eisheth had kidnapped Sera after they were born, but I got her. I got them both. Though, they are with Eisheth a lot because I trust her, and they need a mother.

I guess I have a lot of siblings, don't I? Sam, Dean, Adam in Hell, Damon, the twins, a deceased younger brother who was actually a witch but didn't know, and a teenaged sister who is also a witch.

My thirteen month old son holds my hand tightly. His name is Clifton. Clifton Castiel Winchester. His hair is as dark as the night, with eyes that are bright amber. He has his father's traits and tanned skin tone, but he has Uncle Samy's face and that great Winchester smile.

Dean kneels down to look at my son better. "Hey Cliff," he said softly. "Do you remember me? I'm Dean."

"Dean," Clifton repeated. "Yeah." he lets go of my hand and toddled over to him. Still kneeled, Dean picks him up and holds him tight.

"Right...I forgot you can show me stuff." Dean remembered. Yes, my son is like Renesmee Cullen. As long as he physically touches you, he can show you his thoughts and memories, and he can read your thoughts and memories as well. Something he inherited from his father I guess.

Basically my son is a badass.

Dean stands up, holding onto his nephew. My baby looks at Sam, giving him the best dirty look he can, and I knew why. Cliffy knows Sam abandoned us right after what happened to Dick Roman, and that was a year ago. Cliffy must have shown Dean his brother's abandonment, because his face changes. Oh, Sam is gonna get it good.

"We can't go into the church," I spoke quietly.

"Right, demon traps and stuff." Dean stepped out and soon everyone joined us in the yard, where Kevin explains how he and Megan escaped from Crowley, and what the demo tablet says.

Kevin is seventeen, like me, and Megan is almost seventeen. Kevin is a Prophet who can read the Words of God...those tablet things. Megan is "The Chosen One" whose job is to protect God and the Earth; she has some of Gabriel's Grace in her.

"Were you able to read anything else off the tablet before you hid it?" Dean wondered.

"Only the stuff about closing the gates of Hell forever." Kevin answered casually.

"Come again?" Dean requested. Clifton relaxes more in his arms.

"Banish all demons off the face of the Earth," Kevin gleamed. "Lock them away forever. That could be important, right?"

"Yeah that'd be pretty friggin' important," Dean almost choked.

* * *

Since I want nothing to do with Sam, I took Dean out to eat with my son. We found a diner, where Dean ordered the largest burger they had. I ordered a steak, and Cliffy wanted macaroni and cheese.

"So you were in Purgatory for a whole year," I said softly and stunningly, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah," Dean said back solemnly.

"How did you get out?" I ask the obvious.

"Benny," Clifton interrupted.

"Benny?" I repeated.

Dean looks guilty. "You can't tell Sam or anybody," he glowered. "Benny is someone I met down there. He helped me escape."

"What about Cas or Jackson?" I wondered nervously. Jackson is a demon that Lucifer made specifically for me. If I think about the last time I saw him, along with Dean and Castiel, it was after Dick Roman exploded. Did Jackson know they were going to Purgatory? Is that why he pushed me away from Dick?

Dean doesn't answer.

"...they're still down there." I realized. I tried not to choke; Dean orders me a water. Then he changes the subject, asking me how my year was. I tell him all that I can think of right away. I first tell him about my boyfriend, Murdock Leroy. He is the Heir of Merlin, as in the wizard.

"That dude was real?" Dean's eyes boggled. "So that means your boyfriend is a wizard? You sure know how to pick 'em, Bipolar."

I kinda missed that nickname. "Don't tell him that to his face. He prefers being called a Warlock."

"Whatever." Dean smirked.

Next I tell him about how the original Nephilim and I rescued the Nephilim the Leviathans kidnapped. Nephilim are those who are half angel and half human. Then I tell him about how I physically met Murdock. I tell him how Murdock killed Teivel, Clifton's - cough - father. Trust me, it was a good things. He was a stalker, obsessed with me and my son. He killed my cousin as an act to get to me. He screwed with us all for too long.

"So that bastard is finally dead?" Dean said in relief. "I'm thanking your wizard when I see him."

"Warlock," I corrected. I continue with how Murdock, the kids and I went around the world to travel. I finish with when we finally settled down and had a brand new house built big enough for everyone.

"So Sam made no attempt to talk to you? No contact?" Dean assumed.

"That's right," I growled.

"That's why you're giving him the cold shoulder," he realized. I nodded. "Well then I don't blame you. You got every right to be pissed."

* * *

Just a few minutes after we returned to the church (it's dark) when Clifton and I were getting ready to zap home, everything started to shake. We're of course outside the church so all I do is step back. I pick my son up quickly and hold him tight. I hear new voices inside the church.

_"Dean Winchester, back from Purgatory."_

_"Spanky the Demon, I heard about you. The one who uses too much teeth, right?"_

Demons? Inside? The quake must have broke all the demon warding. I rush in, where Megan yells, "Lynn!" and blasts one of the two demons to the wall. I simply snap my fingers to make him explose. Dean and Sam hold down the other demon while they smite him with Ruby's knife.

"Hello everyone," we all look to see Crowley, along with a young Asian girl. I haven't seen Crowley in a year either. Talk about a big reunion. Kevin has a look of complete shock at the girl. Is it his sister? Old flame?

"Dean," Crowley went on to monologue. "I can see Purgatory didn't do you any good. Where's your angel?"

"Ask your mother."

"I missed that," Crowley smirked. "Moose. Still got those pork chops," he clicked his tongue. "Megan, the Chosen One. I wish I'd ripped your Grace out when I had the chance, before you dipped with your new lover." I'm next. "I hear you've been calling yourself Winchester now," he smiles at Clifton. "Hello little one." he waves.

I stop taking this entire situation seriously when my son waves back at him.

"Let Channing go," Kevin demanded. That must be the girl's name. The girl with black eyes, of course.

"That's not Channing anymore." Dean informed. Crowley laughed, and made an offer: Kevin goes with him, Channing goes free unharmed.

"Over my dead body," Megan scowled in defense.

"That can be arranged," Crowley threatened.

"Channing is probably dead already," Dean input.

"Let the girl speak," Crowley decided, snapping his fingers. Channing's eyes turned normal, and she looked happy at who she saw.

"Kevin?"

"Channing," he said worriedly. "There's a demon inside you."

"What-?"

Crowley snapped his fingers and her eyes were black again. "Okay, I'll do it. Myself for the girl." Kevin agreed.

"What?!" Megan screeched with widening blue eyes. "No!"

"But this ends!" Kevin continued. "No fighting, no nothing! It ends."

"Can't let you do that buddy." Dean murmured.

"Or what?" Kevin scoffed. "I'll go get my stuff." he turned around and went further into the church.

"This isn't over," Megan promised angrily.

"Not by a long shot," Dean added.

Crowley only laughs.

...

...

...

Kevin hasn't returned. "Kevin?" Crowley and Channing strut past us, and we just watch. Clifton is afraid, showing me thoughts of Kevin, until we all hear a thick splash, and both demons scream.

"Guys run!" Kevin yelled. Megan decides to run after him while we dash outside and get into the Impala. I climb in the back and go all the way to the other side so Megan and Kevin can get in behind me when they make it outside.

As Dean pulls out of the church, Kevin is the first to look out the window to see that Channing is herself again, wondering why she's completely soaked. Crowley does one little thing and her neck gets snapped. She drops dead, and that's the last thing we all see.

* * *

Dean drives all night. I'm not even allowed to zap home or use my phone. We pull into a gas station in the morning. Clifton is asleep in my lap, his feet partially in Megan's lap since she was next to us.

Dean's phone rings but I guess it's a wrong number. "You guys want anything?" he asked.

"I'm good." Sam answered.

Megan's response is a cold stare.

"...Clifton likes chocolate milk in the morning." I threw in.

"Kevin?" Sam noticed. "How are you holding up?"

"Awesome," he replied sarcastically. "The King of Hell snapped my ex-girlfriend's neck. How about you?"

"Look, I'm sorry about Channing," Dean started. "But you need to face it. You guys are in this now, whether you like it ot not. That means you do what you gotta do." he exits the Impala.

"Looks like it's all starting again," I mumbled.

...

...

...

Dean returns with bottled water for everyone, and a bottle of chocolate milk for my so, who's just now waking up. "Son, I'll help you drink it, but you have to drink it like a big boy, okay?"

"Yeah," he says excitedly, and then yawns. I open the milk and carefully let him take a sip. He ends up drinking about a fourth of it before I make him stop.

"Eat," he said, chewing his mouth full of oxygen.

"You heard him," I said to Dean. "You won't let us leave, so I suggest you take us to a drive-thru."

Dean nods. He ignites his baby as Clifton crawls over to Kevin and cuddles with him. He knows he's sad, and that's all it takes to make Kevin Tran cry right then and there.


	2. What's Up, Tiger Mommies?

**beta read by Simple Paradox**

Clifton and I were allowed to go home. We live in South Carolina, in the middle of nowhere isolated by woods. It's a custom house Murdock and I had built so everyone gets their own room plus guest rooms still.

I walk in with my son to see Murdock in the living room right there before me. His grey eyes pop when he sees us. "Hey!" he says, half nervous and half excited. He stands up and looms over me by three or four inches. I remember when he used to have long, moppy black hair. Now it's short, only growing out a little. He looks more of a normal human teenaged boy rather than a wizard in confinement, which is how his life used to be.

"Hey Love," I replied, watching him adjust his thick glasses.

"Hi Ducky," Clifton greeted. Neither he or my twin sisters can say Murdock, so his nickname is Ducky...NCIS reference, anyone?

"Do you think you can give him a bath?" I requested.

"Of course," Murdock answered happily, taking my son. He used to be so afraid of holding him, especially when he was smaller. "What happened? I tried calling you."

"I left my phone here," I remembered. "And my brothers are back. I'll tell you later." My shoes are off and I trudge into the kitchen. I take out a Star Wars sippy for my son, filling it up with apple juice. Yes he's off bottles and thank Granddad it was an easy transition. Most toddlers don't want to let go of their bottle. I remember Serafina had a fit and refused to use a sippy, so I made her watch me throw away all her old bottles.

"No more bottles," I remarked. "All that's left are your sippies." and I remember she dehydrated herself for a couple of days before giving up and drinking out of the sippy.

"Son, you can have your juice after your bath," I said to him as he was being taken to the downstairs bathroom. I remember the first time Murdock ever bathed him. He was so paranoid, as usual.

"WHAT IF HE DROWNS IN THE BATHTUB?" he nearly screamed at the time.

"He's not going to drown," I told him. "He knows how to sit up. You just have to keep an eye on him."

After that, giving him a bath is one of Murdock's favorite things to do now.

* * *

A few hours later, Megan calls, asking if I would like to help her gank a couple of demons who have Kevin's mother's house surrounded. I say why not, I can slip out for a few minutes. I zap myself to Neighbor, Michigan, where Megan shows me the demons stalking the house. One is a gardener. One is a mailman.

"I want the gardener," I smirked. I zapped to the side of the house, turning off the hose, then I ducked backward against the fence, waiting for the gardener to approach the hose valve. Before he can twist it on, I jump up and smack my palm on his forehead and ganked him back to Hell.

Good thing he left the gate open, because the mail man came through. I just stod there and gave him a wave. Megan came up from behind him, going through the gate and ganking the mail man. Now I see Kevin get out of the Impala as Megan shuts the gate. We find the back door and I Terminator it open.

I hear Sam reciting a chant; I believe it's Latin. As soon as we enter the kitchen, Dean stabs a demon, in the body of a woman. "EUNIS!" Kevin's mom screams as the woman drops dead.

"That's not Eunis," Dean told her with a straight face.

...

...

...

We try to explain to Mrs. Tran about demons, how Eunis had to die so she wouldn't tell Crowley where they are, and the importace of the demon tablet. Now she is determined to come with us, even though Dean wants to stash her in a safe house.

"I can't tell her what to do," Kevin remarked. "She's my mom."

Dean and I share a chuckle. "Fine, but there's conditions on coming with us. You'll need hex bags to be hidden from demons," Dean said. "And you're gonna need to get inked up."

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Sam shows them his anti-possession tattoo.

"Fine," Mrs. Tran smirked.

"Really?" Dean smirked back.

"What?" she replied. "It's not like it's my first tattoo."

Kevin's face was absolutely hilarious.

* * *

I may have forgotten that I was only supposed to be gone for a few minutes, and my phone is still at home. I went with these guys to get Kevin and his mother inked, and then I flew them all to Laramie, Wyoming to find where Kevin had hid the demon tablet...only to see that it was gone, and a diaper bag had replaced it.

The sight of it made me remember my son, so I zapped home. "Muh!" Clifton exclaimed, laughing and sputtering gibberish.

"Sorry Murdock," I apologized. "There's a lot going on."

"It's okay," he replied. "So what _is _going on? All you said was that your brothers were back."

"Damon's here?" Juliet squealed excitedly. Juliet Carlisle is a Nephilim. She's seven years old, with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, big, dark blue eyes, and pink glasses. She used to be locked up in a psychiatric hospital, but a couple years ago Jackson and I busted her out.

Why did we keep her and not return her to her family? That's a long story. Why is she still with us after two years? That's a story I don't know, but she is family, and she is welcome to stay.

"No Jules, Damon's not here," I answered. "But Dean and Sam are back."

"Where were they?"

Might as well be honest. "Sam was off on his own. Dean was in Purgatory."

"That place is-" Murdock started, but Juliet gasped.

"Where Mr. Roman is?"

I don't know what Dick Roman did to that poor little girl when he kidnapped her. Maybe he tormeted her while she was locked up all those months. She's never spoken of it. "Did he come back with Dean?" she asked, sounding completely horrified.

"No Jules, Mr. Roman is still there," or at least dead. "He's gone forever."

She instantly relaxed. "Okay...can one of you make lunch? I'm hungry, and Addy said she was hungry too."

...

...

...

I had to stop at five different fast food places because everyone wanted something different and no one wanted to cook. After everyone eats, I receive a text message from Megan. I have something called an iPhone. The best way Megan could explain it to me was that it is an iPod and a phone combined. She gave me one for my birthday. For some reason I'm awful with technology. I don't do a lot with this thing, but Clifton likes to play _Angry Birds _or as he calls it, "Bird" and they even have a Star Wars version, which Megan helped me get onto the musical phone...I mean iPhone.

Anyways, the text message from GG says:

_**We just met some kind of god. He looks like Willy Wonka.**_

"What?" I exclaimed, as another text message came in.

_**I think he and some other gods are hosting an auction, where the demon tablet is.**_

I'm definitely going. "Jules, you're going to your mother's for a while, and by a while I most likely mean the rest of today." I stroll into the play room. "Girls, you're going to your Ma's for a while. And by a while I most likely mean a couple of days. Son, you're going to Aunt Amy's."

Aunt Amy is the sister of my deceased human mother. And by human I mean she was really a witch and didn't know, which is how my teenaged "sister" is even considered my sister. No, Aunt Amy and her children are not witches. They are human.

* * *

I take all the children to where they need to be, then bring my lovely warlock boyfriend to this auction thing. Dean and Sam just stare at him. "Hi," he held out his hand to them. "I'm Murdock Leroy."

"The wizard," Dean smirked, shaking his hand.

"We prefer warlock," Murdock corrected.

"Told you!" I spat to Dean.

Kevin and Megan led the way into the auction, passing through a metal detector. We all got out clean except for Dean. He had to give up his gun, and Ruby's knife.

I see the Willy Wonka god. Holy shit, Megan was right! Okay, okay, focus. There are a lot of things on auction here. I saw a helmet, a giant sword, a giant hammer looking weapon, oh and the DEMON TABLET! It's blocked so Kevin can't read it. I really want to just grab it and zap away, but there are rules to follow apparently.

Guess who shows up? Crowley. Guess what happens when he tries to get too close to Kevin? Tiger Mommy punches him in the face. "Stay away from my son." she growled.

Nothing more can happen due to the no violence rule. Now the auction is starting. Dean and I follow everyone in, when a young man dressed in red stopped us. "Dean Winchester?"

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know Castiel."

"You're an angel?"

"I'm not alone!" I said a little too happily.

"This was the nearest vessel on short notice," the angel apologized.

"You're chasing the tablet," Dean realized.

"We protect the Word of God." the angel confirmed.

"Well awesome job so far..." Dean looked at the angel's name tag; his vessel worked at some restaraunt. "...Alfie."

"Actually my name is Samandriel."

I remember him! When Cas and I had the Purgatory souls, we slaughtered the angels who weren't going to follow Cas. Obviously you can tell what side Samandriel chose.

"Let's just stick with Alfie," Dean decided.

"I wanted to ask you about Castiel," Samandriel admitted. "What happened to him?"

I frowned. Dean spoke. "We iced Dick Roman and as a reward we got a ride down to Purgatory."

"Did Castiel escape too?"

Dean's cold stare as an answer crushed Samandriel's heart. When he walked away, Dean just stood there like he was thinking. About what? Cas? Purgatory? After a while he blinked, glanced at me, and put his hand on the back of my shoulder to escort us to the auction room.

I'm sitting with Alfie. "Samandriel," Crowley recognized. "Slumming it, are we?"

I pat Samandriel's lap when I sit down. He nods. "How is your son?"

My eyes dart at his. "How do you-" I glare over at Crowley, but he shrugs.

"I may have spoken with Colby in Heaven." Samandriel admitted. A shred smile crosses my lips.

Willy Wonka presents an amulet, and wants Dwarven gold for it. What the fuck?! Crowley's laughing for some reason. Dean gets up and leaves somewhere. Next, Willy Wonka presents Thor's Hammer. WHAT?! THAT HAMMER THING FROM EARLIER BELONGED TO THOR?! I WANT IT!

Some old guy offers a bone of a frost giant and 5/8 of a virgin. It's sold. I'm talking to that old guy later. Next, Willy Wonka presents the demon tablet.

"Three billion dollars," Crowley stood up.

Samandriel stands up too. "The Mona Lisa." he offered.

"The _real _Mona Lisa, where she's topless," Crowley countered.

"Vatican City." Samandriel continued.

"Alaska." Crowley fought.

"Palin and a bridge to nowhere?" Willy Wonka laughed.

"Alright, the moon!" Crowley nearly yelled.

Willy Wonka just shook his head. "Since we can't agree on a price, we're going to add a second item. Kevin Tran, Prophet of the Lord."

Kevin gets zapped up front. Mrs. Tran and Megan both jump up yelling, "No!"

"He's the only one on Earth who can read the tablet," Willy Wonka explained.

"You can have me!" Megan offered. "I'm the Chosen One!"

"Megan, don't!" Kevin hissed.

"My soul!" Mrs. Tran rasped. "I bid my soul!"

"Damn it, Mom!" Kevin roared.

Plutus, the God of Greed, congratulates Mrs. Tran for winning. Crowley's now pissed. He storms out of the auction room.

* * *

To end the day, Crowley burnt Mrs. Tran's tattoo so he could possess her. I noticed that his true eyes are red. He made a deal with Willy Wonka to get past the no violence rule. Plutus dies. Crowley, or Mr Tran really, takes off running with the tablet. Megan and Dean chase her.

Willy Wonka tried to shoot Sam, but because of Plutus' warding, we ducked behind a fallen table, where the old man with Thor's Hammer is hiding. "Can I borrow that?" I whispered. I snatch it from him, jump out, and bash Willy Wonka's head in, sparking blue lightning everywhere.

"That was awesome!" Murdock gleamed.

"Give it back," the old man requested. I was about to, but then I remebered, and asked him where he got the 5/8 of a virgin. He shrugged, looking guilty. I gave him a look and bashed his face in.

"I think I'll keep it," I decided, handing it to Murdock so he would stop making those creepy googly eyes.

...

...

...

By the time we caught up with the others, Mrs. Tran was herself and Crowley was gone, tablet in hand. Mrs. Tran went into shock. Kevin wanted to be alone with her, and Megan too of course, so we all got shooed out of the room.

A few minutes later we return to see nothing. Mrs. Tran, Kevin, and Megan were gone.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Dean yelled.

"Megan could have taken them anywhere." I realized. She's got some of Gabriel's Grace in her. This is so not good. Not at all.


	3. If You Can't Hang

**12/24/13  
Happy Holidays from Lynn and gang! They love you! Have a great New Years!**

**beta read by Simple Paradox**

Telling Clifton that GG and Kevin ditched was no easy matter. He was pissed, plain and simple. He threw a fit and cried for a while. Neither Murdock or I tried to stop him. Juliet wasn't happy either; she claimed she was going to slap them silly if she ever saw them again.

Then she changes the subject by saying she's hungry.

I'm not cooking with everyone in a grumpy mood!

"Can I order a pizza?" Murdock suggested with forced glee.

"Order two," I decided. "Juliet can eat a whole box by herself."

Juliet stuck her tongue out at us. Murdock gets up from the couch to find his phone. Clifton had it last to play _Angry Birds _before he had his tantrum. It's a miracle he didn't throw it across the play room, where Murdock is now going into.

I fiddle with my own phone, hoping to get any texts from Megan or Kevin. At least let me know they're okay. Don't shut me out. I've lost too many people.

I must have sat there with tears in my eyes for a while, because Murdock already ordered pizza, and returned to the couch, where he sat down next to me and wiped my tears away. I give up and grab onto him tightly, and he hugs me back tighter.

"They can take care of themselves," he reminded me.

"I know, I just wish they would get a hold of us. They know they can trust us."

"Megan probably thinks you would tell your brothers where they are."

He's the only one to address them as my brothers. It sounds kind of strange. I was only used to my own brother Jasper, growing up. Then he died, and I met Damon when I was in Hell. Then I found out about my vessel's heritage, and voila.

Eventually the pizza comes. I have no appetite, but I force myself to eat. I keep checking my phone for any contact from the runaway couple and Kevin's mother.

...

...

...

A couple of days later, Dean tells me to ask Nephros if he knew any Mayans by the name of Inyo. Nephros is the alpha Nephilim - the first one ever born. He was born in 1113, when Damon was only thirteen years old. Yes I am aware that makes them both nine hundred something years old.

Nephros wasn't always around though, and neither was Damon. Back in the 1100's, Clifton's birth father cast Nephros and some of his friends, Alingon, Sarapai, and Laena (Clifton's grandmother) into permanent sleep.

Last year, I had them awoken to help us fight Leviathans. Can you imagine how hard it was to change their 12th century lifestyle to living in the 21st? It. Was. Hard.

Now I call Damon. "Hey Dippy," I greeted. "Is your son there?"

_"You know better than to call me that," _Damon threatened on the other line. _"And Nephros isn't my son."_

"Dippy, you were there when he was born. You helped raise him. You're pretty much his dad. Suck it up! Let me talk to him."

Damon grumbled a bit, and gave the phone to my "nephew" of sorts. _"Hello." _the Nephilim of Restless sleep answers.

"Hey Nephros," I replied. "I just have a quick question about the Mayans."

_"The Mayans?"_

"Yeah, did you know one named Inyo?"

_"Inyo...he was very good at...what do you call it? Sports? I never got to meet him, but we all knew of him."_

"That's all I needed to know buddy, thank you," I finished, and ended the call. I told Dean what Nephros said, and he seemed pleased. A couple of days after that, I volunteered Murdock to go on a case with...my brothers. Yeah, I'm not gonna get used to that.

The death they were following was of a kid who had his heart ripped out. I thought werewolf right away, but you never know. _"He knows how to hunt?" _Dean asked over the phone.

"Yeah, Murdock went with GG and Kevin a few times in the past year on cases. She's been teaching them." I explained.

_"GG? You mean Megan?"_

"Oh, yeah, sorry. That's what Cliffy and the twins call her."

_"Twins? You mean Adena and the other?"_

"Serafina," I corrected. "Adena and Serafina."

_"Right, well, send the wizard on his way, Bipolar."_

"Murdock," I said when we hung up. "You can go on your hunt now. Be careful."

"I always am!" he reminded. I give him a big kiss before letting him go. I know he'll be fine, I just can't help but worry. Hopefully, it'll be a good chance for them to get to know each other better.

So, for a couple of days after that, it was only Clifton, Juliet and I. We went swimming in the pool. When I used to wear a bikini, Murdock would get jealous of other males looking at me when we went swimming in public. He easily fixed that problem by a having an in ground pool put in the back yard. It's adorable if you think about it.

I made a boo-boo, but I didn't notice until the end of the day when we got out of the pool. I forgot sunscreen! Juliet was toasted red. Clifton has a natural tan because of his ancient Nicaraguan bloodline from his father, but he was as red as a tomato. I FEEL LIKE A HORRIBLE MOTHER!

Cliffy had a hard time falling asleep, finally nodding off late in the night since his sunburn hurt so bad. I mentally cried. I don't deserve any mother of the year awards.

He seemed better the next morning. He even said what he wanted to do. "See Ga'ma."

I smiled. "You want to go visit Grandma?"

"Yeah."

"Me too!" Juliet chirped. "Can we see Colby and Adrie too?"

"Of course we can," I promised. "Let's go now, okay?"

My grandma is dead. So are Colby and Adrie. My grandma was killed by Leviathans a few months before Cliffy was born. Adrie Westfall was a prophet who lived in the Great Depression. Colby, the Angel of Coal, had one job: protect Adrie. He ended up falling in love with her, which was clearly against the rules.

Adrie was killed by a demon named Rylie, who I hated with a passion. Colby was stripped of his Grace, turned into a demon, and banished to Hell for a long time, until Castiel yanked him out. So Colby was on earth as a demon for a while, and we were crazy about each other...well...

Dear Adrie was a ghost all these years; she wouldn't go to Heaven until Rylie was dead. I'll never forget that day in the Arlena di Castro church. Rylie was killed dead, and I'll leave it at that.

Shortly after Adrie went to Heaven, Dick Roman hosted a masquerade. It was there I told Colby I was ready to be with him, and that was all God needed to hear to forgive him. Colby died in front of me as a human, so he could go to Heaven and be happy with Adrie.

Soulmates.

* * *

It's easy going to Heaven. Finding someone specifically is a little hard, but I always find Grandma. Her heaven is her childhood home in Kentucky, next to her father's car shop. Let's add that she doesn't even look like a grandma anymore - she looks like she's in her early twenties, and she's always with, uh...Grandpa. I guess he was a witch, so this must be her memory of him.

I haven't really talked to him. We say hi and that's about it. "Ga'ma!" Clifton shouted, running over to the porch of the house, where Grandma was relaxing on the porch swing.

"Clifton!" Grandma remarked in such a young voice. Was she really that beautiful when she was that young? She was tall and slim, with big aquamarine eyes and long, dark brown hair, compared to what I always knew her as, short with extremely short curly hair, oh and OLDER!

Cliffy climbs into her lap. "How are you, Mr. Winchester?" she asked him.

"Good," he answered. He grins and babbles a bit.

"Hi Grandma!" Juliet waved, stepping onto the porch with me.

"Hello Juliet, Hello Lynn Angela," Grandma greeted. "No Addy or Sera?" she looked around for them.

"Not this time," I replied. "Son, why don't you show Grandma what's been going on?" I suggested.

"Yeah," he agreed. He sits still in Grandma's lap, showing her hopefully what I had in mind. Her eyes grow a little wide, and then a little small.

"Kevin looks like his mother," she noticed. "I don't think running away from you guys was the right thing to do, but I can easily assume he just wants to keep his mother safe."

"And Megan wants to keep both of them safe." I added.

Grandma nods. "And I see that those brothers are back. How many crazy things did we do with them? And Bobby too? I miss him."

"Me too," Juliet and I said in unison.

...

...

...

I love Adrie's heaven. It's the house she lived in before her death, in Brooklyn, New York. It's almost big enough to be a MINI manor. There's a giant garden in the front, and a path to follow after you go through the gate. Clifton toddled through the path with Juliet, where they see Adrie's maid, Beverly, tending to some flowers.

"Hello Beverly," I alerted our presence.

"Hello!" she waved gently.

At the front door, Juliet rang the doorbell. Adrie's mother, Melissa, answered as always. "Hello," she greeted warmly. She stepped back to let us in.

"Bee! Drie!" Clifton shouted, already climbing up the stairs. Colby definitely added some twenty-first century additions to this 1930's home, such as a hi-def TV in Adrie's room. Clifton screamed when he ran in, and started giggling.

"Little man!" Colby roared. "I was just thinking about you! Get over here! Look how huge you are!"

I'm so happy to see Colby. I know things are forever different now, but I'm not afraid to admit I'm still in love with him. But I'm happy for him, that he gets to be at peace with Adrie. Clifton climbed onto their bed, jumping into Adrie's arms first. What can I say, he's a Winchester.

Juliet took this to her advantage. She walked up to Colby and they clunked fists. "What's up, Jules?" he asked her.

"Look how sunburnt I am," she pointed out, holding out her arms.

"Hot shit!" Colby teased. "Put some sunscreen on next time." he advised.

"You're sunburnt too," Adrie said to Clifton. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah," he answered, and he must have showed her with his Share Thoughts and Memories of how hard it was to sleep.

We stayed for a little while, catching up. Colby was intrigued about Sam and Dean returning, and then his face fell when I told him about Purgatory. "Only Dean got out? Not Castiel or Jackie?"

I hate thinking about Cas and Jackson. How they're still down there, going through who knows what. It's unbearable, not knowing if I'll ever see them again.


End file.
